Working on Kodiak
Log Title: Working on Kodiak Characters: Kodiak, Red Alert, Scales, Starlock, Brainstorm, Lancer, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: October 6, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Kodiak is back on his feet but still needs to get used to his new alt form. It's running a bit rough. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:05:07 on Sunday, 6 October 2019.' Kodiak stands over near a table doing a bunch of stretching exercises. He's got his balance pretty well stabilized now, and his movements are a lot smoother than before. Scales trots into the Medical Center from outside and sees Kodiak up, so she heads right over. "Hey! Lookin' better," she greets. "Oh yeah. Feelin' a lot better. In fact I was gonna check out the alt mode shortly, make sure there's no engine issues or anything." Kodiak says. "Don't want to wait until we're tradin' shots with some 'cons and suddenly I conk out in the middle of the battlefield, ya know?" Starlock was moving through the medical bay, datapad in hand as she goes through paperwork and inventory like she had never left, turning into the ward her finials perk up as she hears voices. She'd smile at the two and nodded at them both. "Hello you two, how are you doing?" She'd ask, settling into a relaxed posture. ''' '''Scales nods to Kodiak. "Yeah, that's good thinking." She waves a paw to Starlock. "Just comin' in to check on things." "Doin' a lot better now." Kodiak says as he steps closer to the middle of the room and transforms. "Let's see what all is goin' on here." Kodiak begins to lower his body, his head folding forward and sliding towards his chest as his arms fold in and up, re-forming his rear axles and turret. His legs fold back together and his feet flip up until he lands on all 12 tires in his Kodiak tank mode. Starlock weatches and gives an approving node as he transforms without issue, and taking it slow. "Looks good if I may add." She'd smile. and nodded to Scales. "Kept things clean and ordered in here, had a nice talk with Red Alert." She'd add. ''' '''Scales nods and scampers around to look over the alt mode. "There's not a huge amount of room in here to run around, but should prob'ly move a bit in that form, see how it feels." Kodiak cranks his engine. It sputters a bit, then quits, he cranks it again, and it starts, but runs pretty rough. "Eugh... that doesn't sound good. Doesn't /feel/ good either." he says, giving it a bit of gas. It smoothes out slightly, but it's still rough. In his tank form Kodiak is a blend of Earth and Cybertronian designs. He sports three axles, two in the rear and one in the front, each having dual tires on each side. The front axles are mounted to a suspension that is connected to the front of the vehicle by two heavy joints allowing vertical movement as well as horizontal, giving him the ability to crawl over obstacles and make tight turns easily. The front tires are protected by thick armor plates that are mounted in front of them which provides substantial protection to his front end. His main vehicle body is heavily armored, with a platform on the rear body that covers the tops of the rear axles and also hides two banks of missile launchers that can raise into position. His main vehicle body is covered by a heavy turret that sports a pair of forward facing cannons. Along the sides of the main cannon barrels are secondary slug throwing side cannons. Two pairs of steerable emitters are mounted to the sides of the turret, allowing them to be aimed in nearly all directions. Large floodlights on his forward hull and his back end provide bright illumination when needed. The Autobot symbol is painted on either side of the vehicle body as well as on the sides of the turret. Scales hmms, tilting her head as she listens to the engine. "With it being hybrid tech, there might be some rough linkages. Or maybe an additive that isn't playing nice." She peers under Kodiak's carriage. "Being a tank, there's no hood to pop," she comments cheerfully. "Do we have blueprints for this model somewhere?" Starlock cringes when she hears that, and gives out a "uhhh" she she pulls up holo-screens as she starts searching for such blueprints. "Lets see if I can't find 'em... Brainstorm has to have 'em somewhere.. I hope." ' '"I figure there's gotta be somethin' in there." Kodiak says as he stops his engine. "We gave it to 'em, after all." Scales bounds over to a terminal and starts checking there. "Prob'ly. I'd guess Autobot City's repair bay would have the original specs, so let's get a link up to the Earth database and see..." And she falls quiet while she searches. <> Scales says, "Hey, anybody Earth-side know where the schematics for the Kodiak model are?" <> Spike says, "Kodiak...Kodiak...Kodiak...is that the Joe vehicle?" <> Scales says, "Yup! Hawk left his here and we used it..." <> Spike says, "Let me...jump on the EDC channel...one sec..." <> Kodiak says, "Anythin' you can find on it would he a big help, Spike, this engine's runnin' rougher than than a washing machine with a brick in it." <> Spike says, "Got it... uploading the schematics to your medical terminal - I've been there enough that I know the server name. Expect to receive it in like...5 minutes." <> Scales says, "Thanks!" <> Starlock says, "Thanks Spike." <> Spike says, "Not a problem, Starlock" Scales sits by the terminal, waiting for the file with the schematics. "It's hard to wait," she sighs quietly. "You're tellin' me..." Kodiak says. Starlock Ehhs. "It's definitely a bit of a pain in the butt, but considering this is from earth to here? I'm kinda impressed its this fast." She'd chuckle. ''' '''Scales nods. "It's easier than goin' there.. but I wish more stuff was copied over before we need it." "Too bad we couldn't tweak the ol' Space Bridge to send data." Kodiak says. "It'd zip through space faster'n a cheetah on speed." "..That would be pretty baller." Starlock would agree with a laugh. "...Actually why hasn't someone tried doing that?" She'd ask, pointing to the two, with a tilt of her helm. ' '"Don't look at me, I'm just a ground pounder, I don't do brainiac stuff." Kodiak says with a chuckle. Scales tilts her head. "I'm pretty sure we -do-... Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to talk to Earth by just giving a call over radio. But the bridge doesn't send data directly to this terminal," she taps it gently. "It sends it to the receiver first. An' then it gets sent the rest of the way through normal channels. Depending on file size, you get the normal load times, both on our end and theirs." She hmms. "Discord would know better how it's all put together- comms is one of his specialties." "Hey, Hey hey! I didn't start off with a space alt-mode, so I am also, technically, just a ground pounder too." She'd chuckle at Kodiak with a grin. Starlock then looked back to scales and then nodded in understanding. "Alright, that makes sense, I had actually totally spaced the radio transmissions." ''' '''Scales hehs. "Maybe next time I'm on Earth I'll see if I can get Eject to go over the details during the commercials." She brightens as the schematics finally load. "Here we are! Let's see... access panels.." "Just tell me what I gotta unlatch." Kodiak says. Scales hops down and reaches up to tap along the sides of Kodiak's tank form. "Here! The engine ones are at human height, which makes sense." Starlock gave a thumbs up and peeked over Scales to have a look see too on where to start. "Want me to give ya' a hand there Scales?" She'd hum. ''' '''Kodiak runs through some circuit diagnostics, and finds the release mechanism. A soft click and the panel raises up. "Just to forewarn ya... I get kinda ticklish..." Scales nods to Starlock. "Sure! Since we don't know exactly what the problem is, it'll be quicker to both look." She peers into the workings, keeping her paws off for the moment while she identifies parts. Normally, she'd jump up to perch while looking, but she doesn't want to make Kodiak twitch. Starlock nods and chuckles at Kodiak. "I could turn your pain receptors off if it helps." She'd smrik as she came over and started looking everythign over, letting out a hem. ' '"What's tha prognosis there, docs?" Kodiak inquires. Scales hmms. "Some of these parts look a bit rough- like somebody forgot to grind all the flash off. That'll make it stiff, but won't kill the engine." She looks at Starlock. "I can smooth down those parts if you wanna check the 'lectrical. Prob'ly should make sure nothing got into the energon, either.." Starlock nods and gets /right/ to work once she's given the task and cringes as she moves to check his fuel tank and lines. "Eech, that's the /last/ thing he needs, hopefully not." She'd add as she moved her hands deftly, clearly having had a lot of skill and practice in regards to fuel lines, pumps and tanks. ' '"Figures. Mad scientist at work." Kodiak says. Scales grabs a small grinder. "Gonna hop on up," she warns Kodiak before jumping. She settles at a good angle and starts to carefully smooth some of the parts. "Let me know if it gets uncomf'table, and I'll stop an' tune things down temporarily." Kodiak chuckles a bit as Scales gets into position. "I'll hold still as best I can." he says. <> Brainstorm is making some noise on his channel again. <> Brainstorm says, "D-Did anyone come into my lab recently?" <> Brainstorm says, "I....I just want to say that I'm not mad, I just /really/ need back what you took." <> Brainstorm says, "Like.....right now." <> Spike says, "I can assure you, I didn't" <> Brainstorm says, "..." <> Brainstorm says, "Spike. I know that sounds like a plausible denial, but seriously, if you took it from my lab, it really needs to come back." <> Spike says, "I...am...on...Earth. There's nothing I want in your lab." <> Brainstorm says, "While we're on this subject of you bringing things back to me. Are you wearing the helmet?" <> Scales says, "Unless your lab is still in the hallway, I don't even know where you left it last." <> Spike says, "Uh...Hold...just... *sounds of shuffling* Yes...yes I am... why do you ask." <> Brainstorm says, "Can't pay attention to such things right now. I gotta find that thing" <> Brainstorm says, "Spike, is the helmet why you resigned from the thing?" <> Lancer says, "I haven't been in your lab." <> Brainstorm says, "Aha! You haven't or you HAVEN'T?" <> Lancer says, "I haven't." <> Brainstorm says, "...." <> Brainstorm says, "I don't know if you're being serious or not." <> Spike says, "No...no...EDC has to have a balance, it can't have two co-leads from the Autobots, one has to be from the Joes. If Optimus Prime requests Carly to lead EDC, it makes sense that I step down." <> Lancer says, "I'm being serious." Starlock checkles and keeps checking his fuel lines. "..Know, I got really intimate with bots fuel systems in the past cause of a damn /energon vampire/ the cons had that would run around and destroy their fuelines.. Was a massive pain in the ass." She'd vent, making idle chatter as she worked. ' '<> Lancer says, "that sounds like the move of someone who should be in power. The only people who deserve power are the ones that are willing to relinquish it." <> Brainstorm says, "H-Hey Red Alert, buddy? You on?" <> Brainstorm says, "You're good at finding things" <> Brainstorm says, "Why...Why don't you come on over to the ole lab and just...you know...do your thing." <> Brainstorm says, "Please Hurry." <> Scales says, "This thing you lost.. is it going to explode or something?" <> Spike says, "No...no...Trust me, it makes perfect sense. EDC will be in great shape with Carly. But getting back to your lost thing, Brainstem..." <> Brainstorm says, "OR SOMETHING" <> Brainstorm rustles around some more. <> Lancer says, "I'm saying you made a wise decision, Spike, one befitting a leader who put others needs ahead of their own." <> Starlock says, "Gods damnit Brainstorm" <> Brainstorm says, "Wait...Wait...." <> Brainstorm says, "Aha! I already set it on fire six hours ago!" <> Brainstorm says, "Never mind, False Alarm. You can cancel that request to search the lab, Red Alert." <> Starlock says, "...That raises more questions that awnsers, I repeat, Gods Damnit Brainstorm." Scales shifts a bit, moving to a new spot to reach another part. "It's funny what you end up workin' on. I started doin' chemistry 'cause Dust Devil got poisoned while we were under siege, so I had to work with the parts that were there." <> Spike chuckles. "Seriously...thank you, Lancer. But you're going to get a great leader with Carly. I can't wait to see what she does with EDC." He sighs at Brainstorm. "Good enough, Brainstorm." <> Kodiak says, "Ok... I just gotta ask... am I gonna suddenly explode without warning one of these days?" <> Brainstorm says, "Pffft" <> Brainstorm says, "What a typical response" <> Brainstorm says, "Most likely there'd be a warning" <> Kodiak says, "How reassuring.." <> Brainstorm says, "Explosions don't happen for no reason. That is definitely true." <> Starlock says, "I can get more colorful, but I doubt you want to hear dipstick levels of colorful." <> Lancer says, "Restraint, dear Starlock." <> Starlock says, "oooh trust me I am." "I'm really hoping I /don't/ suddenly burst into flames one day.." Kodiak says. "Forgetting that he set something on fire is not exactly what I'd call reassurin'." Starlock sends a radio transmission. Scales hmms. "Well, are you still fire resistant? Bursting into flames when they won't hurt you -would- be kinda useful in combat." Starlock grins. "Sounds about right, I had to learn to do a lot of things after I joined, I still get surprised when I find something isn't common knowledge among us." She'd add as she checked to make sure no oil, or other fluids would be leaking into the energon fuel lines. ' '"Like, back then, I was one of the only few that had intimate knowledge of Sky Lynx's systems, pretty sure there more now but still.. That scared me silly when I realized it." ''' '''Starlock sends a radio transmission. "I'd think so, but I'm not sure." Kodiak says. "Though becoming a flamin' tank o' doom does sound interestin'." Starlock sends a radio transmission. Scales hehs. "Well, once this is done, we can check. The schematics first, but I doubt they'd include any customizations. But I have fire breath, so.." Starlock chuckles at Scales, and at something over her Radio and keeps working. "would be pretty cool, or a flame paint job." She'd nod sagely. ''' '''Scales hehs. "Yeah... still, it's a good thing to know ahead of time. Not everybody's like Inferno, but I can still stand up to heat better'n most." She keeps at her work. "Ditto.. Though." She'd pause in thought. "Is.. it common place for medics to be fireproof?" She would ask with a tilt of her helm. "I mean it sort of makes sense.. but.." she'd spin her ringer in thought. ''' '''Scales shrugs. "I'm resistant 'cause I'm a dragon an' I also breathe fire. Inferno's more about runnin' into explosions than repairs- he's usually the guy draggin' people out to get worked on than the guy workin' on them on the other end. So... both of ours make sense for what we do." She peers out at Starlock. "Is there a particular reason for yours?" Did someone say 'fire'? Red Alert sticks his head into the room, looking around suspiciously until he spots Starlock. Once he does, he stops and... smiles? Is he OK? He comes the rest of the way into the repair bay and continues his sweep. "Hello, Scales, Starlock," he says politely to the two medics. "How comes along the patient?" Red glances at the door as if paranoid someone might be watching him from the entranceway. Starlock pauses in thought and just looks down at her frame and knits her ridges. "I'm not.. really sure." She'd tilt her helm. "A lot of things regarding my forging are kinda...lost on me, I don't remember.. What I do know I was forged with no weapons, or any real integrated systems, just my Mini-bus alt-mode." She would explain looking to scales. "Was a simple black and white femme with purple optics." She'd nod. ' '"I actually didn't know I was fireproof till after I joined the bots and completed medical school." She'd add. "Sorta... made myself into what I am now, I had to go through a lot of retrofitting to get medical equipment added, all my weapons are tools, well minus my cannon, had to get that installed." She'd muse. ' '"My Third mode came with heat shielding so.." She'd frown squinting and shook her helm. "Know.. I don't actually remember how I got my third mode, it's all hazy." She'd rub at her helm as if she was getting a headache. ' ' Her finials perked up when she heard Red alert and looked back and smiled, giving him a nod. "Hey Red, and Alright, just trying to help Kodiak get things running smoothly." Scales huhs, then nods to Red. "Hey, Red!" She calls over cheerfully. "Looks like whoever put this frame together left some parts a bit unfinished, so I'm gettin' it smoothed down. An' his engine was runnin' rough, so Starlock's checkin' that. But it doesn't look like anything bad, just clean up and tune up." Red nods. "Excellent. I should check on Brainstorm," he admits, but doesn't seem in a rush about it. "I never thought I'd long for the days when the greatest physical threat about which I had to worry was Wheeljack on the Ark," he bemoans fastidiously. Starlock chuckles. "Brainstorm is.. Something else, I'll say that." She'd click her tongue as she looked back to her work. "So far his fuel lines look fine, doesn't look like there's anything leaking into 'em." She'd state to scales with a confirmative nod. Scales nods back. "That's good. Prob'ly 'lectrical, then. Something in the timing. All this wouldn't make it hard to start up the engine... though the misalignments from the ridges would start aching pretty quickly." She moves to grinding smooth another part. "Wheeljack's not -that- scary.." Red frowns. "He's not scary... just a nightmare for physical security. Always taking out my camera and spyphones with explosions and his weird devices... his experimental weapons lab needed to be one of the most secure places on the Ark, and he was constantly - albeit accidentally - thwarting my attempts to guard it." Scales hmms. "Wouldn't that mean he would also end up takin' out any 'Con devices, too?" Starlock chuckles again, and shakes her helm. "So it wasn't Wheeljack who was the issue, it was Wheeljack's experiments that were the problem." She'd grin. Red looks from Scales to Starlock. "Wheeljack's chaotic experimental methods caused the problem. Perceptor ran just as many experiments and seldom caused any disturbances," Red points out. "And what Wheeljack kept taking out was my monitoring systems - and occasionally barrier walls - that kept Decepticons from stealing his brainchildren and using them against us." Of course, that's not how the Cons got their hands on the Negavator, but Red doesn't bring that up. Log session ending at 21:39:44 on Sunday, 6 October 2019.